The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device that includes a semiconductor element on a substrate, to a display unit that includes the semiconductor device, to a method of manufacturing the display unit, and to an electronic apparatus.
Recently, a semiconductor element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) is utilized in an electronic apparatus in various fields (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) Nos. 2013-235598 and 2014-103410). JP-A Nos. 2013-235598 and 2014-103410 disclose a semiconductor device that performs wireless communication and in which an electrode is provided below a circuit including an antenna and a circuit including a thin film transistor.